Blue Jeans and Black Hats
by Morcelu
Summary: After Hogwarts agrees to Hermione's request,She finds there is more to some people than the color of hat they wear.


(A/N: I only own the plot and idea of the following story, all characters, and song titles are owned by their respected copy right owners. I would like to think everyone who does enjoy my stories, the reviews really do make my day)

Hermione couldn't believe that they had agreed to her suggestion for a western style dance; it was a hidden passion of hers ever since she had learned to dance, and she even had a pair of stylish red cowboy boots that she kept hidden away for special occasions. Her favorite aspect of the dance was the fact that she could wear blue jeans and get out of her wizard robes, and she had special order low-cut Wranglers that seemed as if she had poured herself into them. She pulled a red shirt with spaghetti straps over her head and finished the ensemble with a white cowboy hat she placed upon her head. 'I look good,' Hermione thought as she checked her appearance one last time in the mirror before leaving the girls' dorm.

"I look like an idiot," Draco said to his reflection as he looked at himself in the Wrangler jeans and black pearl snap shirt that he currently wore. "Really, who can dress up in this stuff?" Draco said to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who were already wearing their jeans and boots, complete with gray hats.

"I don't know, Draco, I kinda like it. It's something new. And let loose, will you?" Crabbe stated to his friend. "Besides, it's only one dance. You should have some fun out there."

"Fun?" Draco said as he grabbed the black hat that he had ordered straight out of Texas, from the States. It was a Stetson, fitted perfectly. "How much you want to bet that Potter and Weasel show up in bright colors and white hats?" Draco said with a laugh as he placed the hat upon his brow and walked up to the Great Hall.

"Wow," each one of them said in turn as they entered the Great Hall and saw the girls gathered there.

"Merlin bless the man who made blue jeans," Goyle said as he looked over the girls in their tight pants. Goyle then nudged Draco as he looked over at Harry and Ron who, true to Draco's words, were dressed in very bright shirts complete with rope tie and white hats. "Called that one," Goyle laughed as he left to find a girl to dance with.

Draco leaned against the bar that had been placed within the Great Hall. Though it didn't serve any alocholic drinks to the younger students, he was of age and ordered a Firewhisky and began to sip it. Watching the students dance, Draco pulled his hat further down upon his brow to shield his eyes but still allow him to watch. He did not want her to know he was watching.

Hermione felt eyes upon her, but for the moment danced awkwardly with Harry. Though he might be graceful upon a broom, his talent did not extend to the two step as they attempted to dance across the floor. " The song is ending," Hermione said with a smile as she excused herself and went to the bar. She almost stopped when she saw Draco leaning against it, looking just like a cowgirl's dream. 'Damn, he looks good in jeans,' she thought to herself as she continued to the bar. "Draco," she said politely.

'Damn, it shouldn't be legal to look that good,' Draco thought as she walked closer to him. The white hat just made it all the better. "Hermione," Draco said politely. "I saw you dancing with Potter; how'd that go?" Draco asked.

"Let's just say that he can't two step." Hermione said before she stopped herself. "I mean, he's an excellent dancer, Draco. Nice black hat; I should have known that you would have worn a black one," Hermione said as she ordered her butterbeer.

"I _do_ wear a black hat," Draco agreed as he sipped once more upon his whisky. "Who knew you would look that good in blue jeans?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

Hermione instantly blushed. "Always the outlaw, huh, Draco?" Hermione mused as she finished her beer and returned to the Gryffindors.

"Always, Hermione. Always," Draco said just before talking to the DJ. Then, boldly supported by the courage in a shot, he walked up to Hermione and amongst all her friends he calmly asked, "Hermione, care to have a dance?" Draco flashed a smile that earned a gasp from Hermione's entourage.

"I'd love to, Draco," Hermione said as a country music song started to play. "Ge─"

"George Strait. I Cross My Heart," Draco finished for her. "I just spoke to the DJ and requested it; I think it's one of your favorites," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She thought she had hidden her love for country music from everyone and here one of her worst enemies had known about it. "How did you know I liked this song?" Hermione asked innocently as she put her arms around his neck.

"I watch and listen," Draco replied calmly as the lyrics carried forth. "I happen to like some of his music myself, and I know a little about country traditions." Draco grinned as he reached up and removed his and Hermione's hat. "You'd look better in black," Draco said and placed his hat upon her head as he released her and transfigured her hat with wandless magic into a yellow rose. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione fingered the rose petals and touched the brim of his hat. "Black hats and blue jeans," Hermione said as she let a small grin come to her face and left to rejoin her friends.


End file.
